The present invention relates to a fuel vapor recovering structure for a vehicle.
A vehicle using an internal-combustion engine as a driving source is provided with a structure (fuel vapor recovering structure) for recovering a fuel evaporation gas (fuel vapor) evaporating from a fuel held in a fuel tank. The fuel vapor recovering structure is provided with a canister that prevents release of the fuel evaporation gas to the atmosphere by adsorbing, by a fuel adsorbent.
The fuel vapor recovering structure is provided with an atmosphere communicating pipe through which outside air is introduced into the canister, and the fuel having been adsorbed by the fuel adsorbent is supplied, for combustion, to the engine together with the outside air introduced through the atmosphere communicating pipe. An end of the atmosphere communicating pipe is opened to the atmosphere.
Japanese Patent No. 3343572 discloses a related art in which a canister is attached to a fuel tank and an end of an atmosphere communicating pipe is attached to a portion close to one end in a vehicle width direction of a cross member.
In the above-described related art, however, since the canister is attached to the fuel tank, there is room for improvement in improving the durability of the canister by increasing the attaching strength of the canister.
Besides, since the end of the atmosphere communicating pipe is attached to the portion closer to the end in the vehicle width direction, there is room for improvement in inhibiting water or mud from entering the canister through the atmosphere communicating pipe and inhibiting odor of the fuel leaking from the end of the atmosphere communicating pipe from entering a vehicle cabin.